fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Peacefulness Pretty Cure!
Crystal Mirror! Pretty Cure 5! (クリスタルミラー！プリキュア5！''Kurisutaru Mirā! Purikyua 5!) is one of FairySina's Pretty Cure seasons and the thirf of a new generation. It will replace ''Nature World! Pretty Cure ''in its initial timeslot. The season is about the Dark Pretty Cure 5 being reborn as good Cures. Story ''Crystal Mirror! Pretty Cure 5! episodes Characters Cures Kokoroemi Cho (心笑み蝶 Kokoroemi Chō) Cho is the reincarnation of Dark Dream. Cho is a rather cheerful heroine, and although has no talents in anything, she has her own sense of justice and is, through all of her annoyances, a great friend. Her alter ego is Cure Miracle (キュアミラクル Kyua Mirakuru). Chinatsu Kaede (千夏楓 Chinatsu Kaede) Kaede is the reincarnation of Dark Rouge. Keade is the sportiest girl of this team. She seems to like Cho but isn't sure if she wants to be her friend. Although she has the power of fire, Kaede shows to be afraid of it. Her alter ego is Cure Burning (キュアバーニング Kyua Bāningu). Onpa Kotone (音波琴音 Onpa Kotone) Kotone is the reincarnation of Dark Lemonade. Kotone is a very talented girl who is about to become a famous idol. She acts sometimes a bit selfish and careless. But in her heart she is actually a pretty nice person and wants to have many friends. Her alter ego is Cure Juicy (キュアジューシー Kyua Jūshī). Mamoru Misaki (守る美咲 Mamoru Misaki) Misaki is the reincarnation of Dark Mint. Misaki is a very shy person who tries to protect everything she loves. If something bad happens to her family, she always thinks that it is her fault. She also lost her older sister when she was 9 years old. Her alter ego is Cure Leaf (キュアリーフ Kyua Rīfu). Kanani Hokulani (ホクラニカナニ Hokurani Kanani) Kanani is the reincarnation of Dark Aqua. Kanani is a transfer student from Hawaii. Although she lived in this town for only a few days, Kanani has already many friends and is very popular with the students at her school. Her alter ego is Cure Tornado (キュアトルネード Kyua Torunēdo). Mascots Hidarin (ヒダリン Hidarin) Hidarin is the hyper teddy bear like creature from the movie Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. He and his brother come from the Mirror Kingdom and were sent to guide the reborn Cures on their journey. Shadow stole them their memories so Migirin and Hidarin could not remeber what happend in the past. But he remebers that he is Hidarin's brother is. Both feel very close with the reborn Cures. Migirin (ミギリン Migirin) Migirin is the hyper teddy bear like creature from the movie Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. He and his brother come from the Mirror Kingdom and were sent to guide the reborn Cures on their journey. Shadow stole them their memories so Migirin and Hidarin could not remeber what happend in the past. But he remebers that he is Hidarin's brother is. Both feel very close with the reborn Cures. Villains Memory (メモリ Memori) Past (パスト Pasuto) Desire (デザイア Dezaia) Shadow (シャドー Shadō) Shadow is the main villain of this season. He looks like the Shadow from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. He starts to attack the Mirror Kingdom, after the Dark Pretty Cures were reborn. That means, Shadow is the reincarnation of Shadow. Serufu (セルフ Serufu) The monsters of this season. Minor Characters Cure Dream (キュアドリーム Kyua Doriimu) Cure Dream is one of the Cures from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!). Since Cho became Cure Miracle, Cure Dream appears in Cho's dreams. Although she dreams a lot of her, Cho only remebers her super happy smile. Cure Rouge (キュアルージュ Kyua Ruuju) Cure Rouge is one of the Cures from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!). She appears in Kaede's dreams. Kaede somtimes says, that this beautiful girl from her dreams is her idol. Different than Cho, Keade had this dream much longer. Cure Lemonade (キュアレモネード Kyua Remoneedo) Cure Lemonade is one of the Cures from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!). She appears every night, when Kotone can't sleep or is afraid. Lemonade often sings in Kotone's dreams. Because of Cure Lemonade, Kotone wants to become an idol. Cure Mint (キュアミント Kyua Minto) Cure Mint is one of the Cures from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!). Different than the others, Cure Mint does never talk to Misaki in her dreams. Cure Mint only wants her come follow her. If Misaki follows her, Cure Mint brings her to a huge mirror. Misaki always wakes up before she is able to look through it. Cure Aqua (キュアアクア Kyua Akua) Cure Aqua is one of the Cures from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!). Cure Aqua appeared in Kanani's dream after she and her family moved to Japan. She told her that they are happy to have her at home. Kanani never understood what Aqua meant with "we". Milky Rose (ミルキィローズ Miruki Roozu) Milky Rose is a special Character from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. She is the only Character who appeared in the dreams of all Cures. She appeared for the first time after the girls became Pretty Cure and became friends. Kokoroemi Nozomi (心笑みのぞみ Kokoroemi Nozomi) Nozomi is no real Character. She is Cho's old childhood friend, who only existed in her fantasy. While being Cure Miracle, Cho notices that her friend looks like her als Cure Miracle. That means, Kokoroemi Nozomi is actually a memory of Dark Dream. Locations *'Mirror Kingdom' (ミラー王国 Mirā ōkoku) - Hidarin and Migirin's homeworld *'Futatabi' (再び Futatabi) - the main location of this season. All five Cures live there *'Gokoo Junior High School' (五光中学校 Gokō Chūgakkō) Items *'Butterfly Brooch' (バタフライブローチ Batafurai Burōchi) - The transformation device. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure Smiling Metamorphose! *'Dream Catch' (ドリームキャッチ Dorīmu Kyatchi) - The Cures need this to catch the little Memis, which are the Cures old memories. *'Miracle Light' (ミラクルライト Mirakuru Raito) - A little item that Hidarin and Migirin carry on their pockets. *'Harmony Set' (ハーモニーセット Hāmonīsetto) - Weapons used by the Cures for upgrade attacks. Trivia Gallery References #Dark Pretty Cure 5 - Pretty Cure Wiki Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:More Fan Series Category:FairySina's 3rd Generation Category:Reincarnation Series